


one man cult

by vers



Series: drabble [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is in love with Steve, Kinda, M/M, Pining, also, this is my first fic don’t be mean, this is so bad lmao I wrote it in 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Bucky is in love with Steve and can’t leave to war without telling him first.





	one man cult

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all this is my first attempt at a stevebucky fic and it kinda sucks ??? whatever enjoy :)))

“You’re a punk.” It was meant to come out stern, unwavering from Bucky’s throat. Instead, it was said in a fond voice, to his gorgeous boy that he’d been in love with all these years. 

“Jerk.” Steve doesn’t even try to contain his bittersweet smile. All of a sudden Bucky’s getting choked up, he can’t go, he can’t do this. There’s no way he can up and leave his boy without telling him how he’s felt since they were 15 years old, loving him even through the awkward phases of voice cracks, or fighting when their hormones were acting up. Bucky loved him every single time he got into a fight for the sake of someone else, sometimes coming home beaten up so badly that he was limping, and loved cleaning him up. Steve was his everything, the only reason he cared about being a good man. Hell, without him he’d probably be off the deep end by now, wasting his life away with no regrets. Steve was his boy, and he just- 

“I love you!” He blurts, sudden and almost ripped from his throat. His voice is thick with emotion, eyes brimming with tears but he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave the man who made Bucky himself without telling him the way he feels. It’s selfish, rude almost. He’s almost surely heading off to his death, but he just loves Steve so much it hurts. He feels selfish, dizzy as he stares into Steve’s beautiful baby blues, staring at his boy. 

“I love you too, Buck.” He says it with a lightheartedness, a confused but loving smile playing on his lips. He’s amused, the laughter twinkling in his eyes, and-

Oh. 

He didn’t get it. He thought Bucky meant a friendship love, the type they’ve had since they were 7, sleeping in the same too-small bed, bony joints knocking together, and whispered, dazed I-love-you’s right before they fell asleep. The exaggerated ‘ugh, I love you!’ when they scraped enough money together for a morning coffee. The ‘I love you’ Bucky always said after cleaning Steve up after a fight, a small kiss pressed against his forehead to articulate it. (Although that one was more real.) 

It’s a friendship ‘I love you’ and Bucky is almost relieved. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if Steve had loved him too. Would have tried to stay home from the war most likely, stay home and take care of his boy, and love him with every nerve in his body, to the absolute best of his ability. Steve deserves best, perhaps he’ll find someone really good for him, someone better than Bucky. It’s alright. He’s done it for seven years, it’ll be painful, but he can love his boy in silence for the years to come.

A sad smile makes its way into Bucky’s pained face, and he pulls his Stevie into a hug for maybe the last time, and he doesn’t ever want to let go.


End file.
